Complete
by SportyScribe2
Summary: Another slice of family life


_Another one-shot..._

* * *

"Daddy Daddy getup, we're going to see Mummy… 'cited…. GET UP!"

Richard groaned as his 4-year old son leapt up and down on the bed next to him, almost too giddy to speak properly! Richard was pretty sure his son had not been read his rights from some traffic violation but that he was, in fact, excited!

The bedroom door opened and Catherine peered around the corner, causing the over-excited lad to flop heavily on Camille's pillow, almost flattening Richard's head as he did so.

"There you are – I was just coming to get you and take you downstairs – how did you get away from me so quickly mon petit?"

Pierre just giggled – ordinarily Richard loved the pure unadulterated sound of joy that came from his son, but at 5:30am after a long night at the hospital, he was perhaps less than impressed.

"Pierre, darling. We are going to see Mummy but it's a bit early – she will still be asleep, so do you want to go downstairs with your grandmère? " Richard was more hopeful than anything else, as he and Catherine had been at the hospital until quite late, picking up a sleeping Pierre from Fidel and Juliet on their way home.

The child did the most theatrical yawn and then followed it up with a more realistic one as Richard's calming hand on his head was settling him down. He grabbed Camille's pillow, swiping Richard around the head with it accidentally as he made a show of going back to sleep, thumping it like Camille did and burrowing into it.

Richard glanced at Catherine who was giggling at the doorway. "I'll grab another hour and then I'll bring you some tea and get him sorted," she said. He nodded with relief and rolled over to give the wriggling Pierre a cuddle, in the hope of getting him to nap.

* * *

He was sure it wasn't an hour but he was awoken by a little huff at his side – so much like Camille when she couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes to find Pierre playing some elaborate game with a couple of stuffed toys which were seemingly travelling the vast desert plains of… the bed sheets.

Richard stretched and ruffled his son's hair, getting a big beaming smile and a bit of a sloppy kiss and what he liked to call his bear-cub hug – Pierre wanted to give him a big bone breaking hug but it usually resulted in more sounds of child-exertion than any real pressure on Richard.

There was a knock at the door and Catherine appeared, which a fresh mug of tea for Richard and a look than could only mean one thing – time for Pierre to get out of his super-hero PJs and ready to go see mummy!

The little boy scrambled over the bed while Richard lay back and contemplated his life.

* * *

That Camille ever agreed to go out with him in the first place was a complete marvel to him. How she could put up with him and his ways enough to marry him. She had completely charmed his parents – goodness his father had turned into the most doting grandfather (it helped they had named their son using his middle name – even if it was French!). But Richard never knew just how much joy having a child would bring him, 5:30 bed-bouncing notwithstanding.

And now – there were two!

Camille had given birth to their daughter and thank heavens for Fidel and Juliet who made sure that Pierre was gathered up from school and take to theirs until Richard and Catherine were done at the hospital.

Fidel had been so pleased for them: "Ahh Congrats sir – it only seems like yesterday when Pierre was a newborn!"

Richard found himself thinking back to that day – it had been a nightmare as he had been called to Guadeloupe for a briefing, but as Camille still had a couple of weeks to go, he reckoned it would be OK.

That the signal on his phone had been out though on the ferry ride had NOT been ok as he realised when the signal HAD returned ad he got a volley of angry French from his mother in law telling him to bring his English hide right back to Saint Marie… MAINTENANT, et RAPIDEMENT!"

So back he had to go, fretting all the way and tearing through the hospital as soon as he got back like a man possessed. His replacement Humphrey was sitting in the waiting room looking quite traumatised as Fidel was patting his shoulder and handing him a glass of water – Richard freaked out!

"It's OK sir – Camille was at the bar when her waters broke, and so we made sure she was brought here, but things started moving a bit more quickly than expected with a first birth and, well, I'm used to it sir with two of my own, but I think DI Goodman is feeling a bit queasy. Sir."

Fidel was trying to hide his amusement, while Richard was trying to figure out exactly how far along Camille was with contractions and exactly how much of his wife and impatient, forthcoming child Goodman had seen. But before he could embark on an interrogation a bustling midwife came and grabbed his arm, bodily hoiking him down the corridor.

"Now, she don't need no histrionics. Her mother is just about holding it together – you gotta go in there and be a MAN, you hear?"

Richard stared at her mutely…

"No yelpin' when she gives your hand a little squeeze … you follow?"

He nodded… who WAS this woman and would she consider a career in the force with those man-handling skills?

Before he knew it he was being bundled into a gown and shoved into a room where he was confronted by Camille. In Stirrups. Giving vent to her feelings extremely vocally with a very creative combination of the best and worst that the English and French languages had to offer

"Camille, love – I'm here.." he started hopefully…

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN… " came back at him in an agonised wail.

"Well I came back as soon as I got the message – but I'm here now – umm… oh good lord…"

Richard had just caught sight of what appeared to be an alien life form, but the doctor came in at that moment and grinned at him as he blanched, rooted to the spot.

"Ahhh the father arrives – you can stand and watch or perhaps you would prefer to be at mum's side?"

"Oh for goodness sake Richard – here, take Camille's hand – I have no problem with seeing my grandchild being born…"

Catherine took his place as he shuffled up to the bed, taking Camille's hand and yelping as she made every effort to merge five fingers into one single mass of flesh and bone as another contraction took hold. The midwife shot him a fierce glare.

"Oh God, Richard – I thought you were going to miss this.." Camille gasped in pain.

He smiled at her. "Never. Hold my hand love – oh my god we're going to be… OWWWWWWWW!"

"OK Camille – this little one is in a hurry to come out now – so maybe a few more big pushes and you're going to be a mummy"

Richard was feeling a little light-headed but he readied himself for more pain - of course not as much pain as his dear wife was going through, but…

He bent down to kiss her gently, and as she peered at him in surprise he whispered: "Just in case I forget to tell you – I don't think I have ever loved you more than I do right now… "

She smiled at him, but it was time to really push hard. The next few minutes seemed to swing by Richard very quickly – there was bedlam all around him with Catherine trying to encourage Camille with helpful comments like "the head, I can see the head" and Camille nigh on screaming with each push.

Suddenly though the air was split with a squally cry – Richard looked up to see Catherine with tears streaming down her face, mouthing something wordlessly (just as well – it would probably be French anyway).

"It'a a boy," said the doctor with a smile.

Camille sagged exhausted against the pillows, as the nurse handed the bloody child over to the new mother.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

Richard nodded but could hardly see for his own tears. He was a father and now surely his life was complete.

* * *

"Ooof" He was bounced out of his reverie by a now washed and dressed Pierre looking at him expectantly after leaping back on the bed, landing on Richard in the process.

Richard got up and quickly showered and dressed, chuckling as he heard his son explaining to his favourite toys that he would save them for his new baby sister but at the same time reminding them that they were still HIS toys!

Trying to keep hold of him when they got to the hospital was proving to be a challenge – Catherine was holding flowers and he was trying to stop his son from running headlong into the room.

Before they went in, he managed to grab hold of him.

"OK now you can't jump on the bed – you need to be really gentle with mummy, ok?

"You are now in charge of Operation Big-Brother and that is a very important job, ok? You need to help mummy and be really good and sometimes really quiet – like now. The baby is so little and tiny so you have to be really careful – but helping to look after her is now your job – you ready sergeant?"

Pierre nodded and saluted his dad – Catherine wanted to burst into tears right there.

Holding his son's shoulders he opened the door. Camille looked sleepy but broke into a huge smile when she saw them. Pierre looked at his dad – "Ok gently now…"

The little boy ran up to the bed and then slowly clambered up into his mother's arms as she held and kissed him. "Oh my darling boy, I missed you. Did you miss me? You want to see your little sister?"

He nodded and she put her arms around him as she showed him the cot alongside the bed, as he looked at the tiny little form sleeping.

Richard joined them perching on the bed while Catherine busied herself putting the flowers in a vase. "Pierre – meet your sister – Grace". As he peered over the edge of the cot, Richard leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Just in case I forget…" he started, but she placed a finger gently on his lips, smiling.

"I know," she said. "Me too."

He got up, ruffled the hair on his son's head, and leaned down to kiss the soft fluffy hair on his daughter's head as she stirred in her sleep.

Now his life was complete.


End file.
